bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Second Trial:Understanding.
Inner Trial: Mastering Oneself Ray and Aki were near the towns of Shade and Margin but decided they really didn't need anymore trouble than they already had so they lowered their spirit energy to make sure they weren't found, as they walked down the road they saw a old man who needed help. "Would you like some help?" Asked Ray which the old man responded by nodding, Ray and Aki grabbed his hands and helped him across the street, when they reached the other side the old man thank him and suddenly snapped his fingers and transported them to a plain of grass. Suddenly he threw off his clothes and instead of an old man, a young adult with black hair as long as his body and wearing armor. "Who are you?" Ray asked as he gripped his sword and glared at him. Margin remained quiet, he just doesnt want to speak just yet. But he stared at the man only to look away again. Shade felt the cataclysmic energy that the Center gave off, and followed it, running at his normal speed, as to hide himself. "You have meet Desire so you may call me Sage." Sage said smiling as looked at Ray. "What do you want with Ray?!" Aki yelled at him. "Like she told him, we have been watching you ever since you were consived." Sage said as he picked up a blade of grass. "Why, what is the point?!" Ray yelled as he drew his sword but was stopped easily by Sage. "Easy now." Sage said. "Have fun then, Ray.....I'll go find the demon-dog who just went away..." Margin said as he walks away to find Shade. Shade stopped for no reason. "Now what? C'mon God, for once a little help just may restore my faith in you." He felt a familiar energy behind him. "Margin, have I lost my mind yet?" "You need to learn to control that temper of your's Ray." Sage said as he summoned an area straight from the ground,"I wish to teach you how to control your powers that you were given." Sage said as he jumped and landed on a building. "Fine, I accept." Ray said as he took his gigai and look at him. "I'll help you Ray." Aki said getting ready to become his sparring partner. Shade and Margin scene: ''"Pretty much...But let me tell you this...Its not that all bad." Margin said as he punched Shade, although not very strong, on his shoulder, hoping to cheer him up. "Hm. Sorry I've been acting funny. It's just, seeing how far you've gone in such a short time, really awoke my inner desire again." "I'm no better than you are, well maybe a lil stronger but who knows, right?" Margin trying to act friendly so Shade, well, its not like his not his friend. They've been through a lot. "You're right as usually my friend. I'm only able to freeze most things, excluding you, but now, I've got Cero. Now it's almost like we're back to square one, just like the day we met." "Now you've said *cero*, I wanna know who has the stronger one...." Raising his palm, Margin charged a pitch black cero and fire it off. ''Meanwhile.... Ray started to focus his training as he spared with Aki several time and found themselves on tied, meanwhile Sage was looking at them as they worked hard.